


Even Healers Need Healing

by ContreParry



Series: Wintersend Snuggles [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Did I say fluff because it's cotton candy fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: Anders gets the flu. Fenris plays attentive nurse.





	Even Healers Need Healing

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for all the Fenders fans who got sick over the holiday with colds and flus and who knows what else. Hope this will cheer you up and I hope you feel better soon!

“I hate being sick.” Anders declared before he blew his nose into a tissue. He was curled up on Fenris’s couch and covered in a pile of blankets. Fenris walked by and dumped another blanket on top of the pile. Anders sputtered and clawed his way out of the blanket mountain so that his head and arms were sticking out.

“I hate when you’re sick too.” Fenris retorted as he walked away from his living room and into the kitchen. “I did not realize a healer was such a terrible patient.”

“You didn’t have to invite me if you didn’t want to.” Anders muttered. But when he awoke this morning with a stuffy nose and aching head, Anders immediately texted Fenris to cancel their dinner plans. Instead of acknowledging his text, Fenris borrowed Hawke’s car, drove down to Anders’s place, picked him up, and brought him back to his apartment in Hightown to nurse him back to health.

Fenris had a small apartment, but it was quite luxurious. It had fantastic views of the city and the bay, the kitchen was small but had marble countertops and stainless steel appliances, the furniture was a jumble of high end pieces and cheap particle board bookshelves, the bed was king sized and always covered in comfortable sheets. But most exciting to Anders was that Fenris had a bathroom with a giant tub full of jets, and he was perfectly happy to let Anders soak in it. Anders didn’t know how Fenris managed to afford his apartment. Anders knew that Fenris did translation work for Varric or something, but not much more than that. Varric apparently paid well. Well enough that Fenris had a couch that was more comfortable than Anders’s bed. It was too soon to try and move in with Fenris, but Anders had spent a few nights over the past month crashing at Fenris’s place and having wild sex on every piece of furniture in the apartment. The couch was his favorite, but he was too damn sick to even move, let alone have sex. Pity.

“I’m going to make sure you get better.” Fenris insisted, returning to the living room with a mug of steaming water and a tea bag. He set the tea bag in the water before placing it on the coffee table. He placed his cool hand on Anders’s hot forehead, and Anders nearly sighed in relief. His eyes fluttered into a half-lidded state, and he watched Fenris through his eyelashes. Fenris’s expression, normally so stern and aristocratic, softened into a gentle smile. His features did not change much, just an upwards curve of his mouth and a lift to his dark brows, but his green eyes smiled. When Fenris smiled like that, with his eyes dancing with humor and fondness, Anders felt his heart dance.

“You are too sweet.” Anders murmured. “Tending to me on my deathbed.”

“You are merely sick with a cold.” Fenris sniffed even as he brushed Anders’s hair off his forehead and planted a soft kiss to his brow. “Dramatic man.” Sweet and soft. They were words Anders would have never thought could apply to Fenris, but he was nothing but gentle and giving in bed, and his manners in bed were starting to bleed over to other aspects of their relationship (such as it was). Fenris fussed and pampered and sent text messages reminding Anders to eat, and Anders returned the sentiments by insisting on giving Fenris massages and cooking for him. They made an odd pair, but they were making their relationship work.

“If I die I bequeath unto you my dildo collection.” Anders said, placing the back of his hand against his forehead and pretending to swoon.

“You have a dildo collection?” Fenris asked, pretending disinterest. But Anders saw the way Fenris’s ears twitched, and he watched his dusky skin flush red. If he felt better, Anders thought mischievously, he would have come up with a dozen more naughty things to say just to get Fenris hot and bothered. But Anders was exhausted and could barely come up with anything that didn’t involve whining about his aching head or the way his body felt prickly and sore.

“An entire sex toy collection, truth be told, but I promised Isabela first pickings of the handcuffs.” Anders confessed. “Fen, my head hurts.”

“You’re dehydrated.” Fenris explained. “Drink your tea.” Anders smiled as Fenris helped him sit up properly and handed him the mug of tea. Anders sipped it. Elfroot and chamomile blend. Anders shut his eyes and sighed.

“Sorry I’m sick. I know we had plans.” Anders murmured apologetically. He had found that he loved spending time outside of bed with Fenris almost as much as he loved their sexual encounters. Fenris was smart and sarcastic and clever, and whenever they bickered there was a heat, a passion that could never remain hidden. Anders loved that passion, that fire.

“Don’t apologize.” Fenris replied. “We will reschedule.”

“And I’m all gross. You probably think I’m disgusting.” Anders sighed. He felt disgusting, all sweaty and sore and not in the satisfying way.

“Everyone looks disgusting when they are ill.” Fenris said patiently.

“Not you. You’d probably look handsome and regal and perfect.” Anders groaned. “You roll out of bed looking gorgeous, how do you do it?”

“Hard work.” Fenris said dryly. “Finish your tea.” Anders rolled his eyes and drained the mug before setting it down. Anders was about to set his head down on the pillows Fenris gave him, but Fenris climbed over him and crawled under the blankets to sit next to him. While his touch was firm, he was also careful as he gently rearranged them both until Anders was tucked up next to him, his head resting on Fenris’s shoulder.

“There’s a marathon of terrible Wintersend movies playing on TV.” Fenris remarked. “Want to mock them? We can order in some food.”

“That sounds… lovely.” Anders murmured. “Exactly what I need.” A quiet evening in with Fenris was exactly the sort of thing Anders liked, even when he was sick. Fenris’s lips brushed against his forehead, and Anders sighed happily.

“You need more rest.” Fenris retorted. “The only way I’ll get you to stay put is if I stay with you.”

“Healers do make the worst patients.” Anders replied cheerfully, reaching for another tissue to blow his nose. “You’ll have to make sure I stay put and get better.”

“I am up to the task.” Fenris said, and the two cuddled on the couch to watch horrible Wintersend movies and keep each other company. Anders could not remember the last time a sick day had been so enjoyable.


End file.
